1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to systems and methods of operation of gaseous discharge lamps and is more particularly directed to systems incorporating methods and apparatus for operating gaseous discharge lamps from a variable source of high frequency energy in the spectrum above that audible to the human sense organs.
2. Prior Art.
Representative prior art relating to the general field of my invention may be seen in the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Issued Title Patentee ______________________________________ 3,889,153 6/10/75 Power Source For Pierce Fluorescent Lamps And The Like 3,896,336 7/22/75 Solid State Schreiner et al Fluorescent Lamp Ballast System 4,127,798 11/28/78 Lamp Circuit Anderson 4,207,497 6/10/80 Ballast Structure Capewell et al For Central High Frequency Dimming Apparatus 4,207,498 6/10/80 System For Energizing Spira et al And Dimming Gas Discharge Lamps 4,210,846 7/1/80 Inverter Circuit Capewell et al For Energizing And Dimming Gas Discharge Lamps 4,222,096 9/9/80 D-C Power Supply Capewell et al Circuit With High Power Factor ______________________________________
In the realm of my experience with the subject matter of the above noted prior art, a number of deficiencies have arisen which are obviated by the novel and unobvious methods and apparatus of my invention as will be set forth below.
Among the deficiencies perceived in the prior art are a lack of ability to "light" the individual lamp connected to a source of high frequency power in a random sequence; to provide a substantial equality or balance of the light output of individual lamps when "lit" and to provide an effective dimming range of more than 50% of the maximum brightness of a given lamp.